So you thik you can dance
by just delete this account
Summary: Aang looked down as he was reminded once again that he was about to dance on that stage, wearing a wig, fake breasts and a frilly, short, blue dress.


Huzzah!!! Another AU. This is what happens when, Me+So you think you can dance+Zukaang. Ooookkkk, this is pretty much a pointless piece, that is the literary incarnation of my dancer Zuko and Aang fantasies…..XDDDD… I have to say, I enjoyed writing this, and the lulz it gave me ^.^. I hope it could make you guys happy too. Please excuse the general lack of plot, as I share the horrors performers live through right before they go on stage….lol, Aang's thoughts and feelings are based on the ones I used to have before I walk on stage everytime I do a play. I just exaggerated it a bit, to make it funny XD.

* * *

This is it.

The big night.

The fund raiser that could change the lives of the students in Sozin's school of Music and Arts for the better.

Aang watched from backstage as Katara and Jet performed their hip hop routine to Neyo's "Mad". He sighed as he watched the two teens move in perfect synchronization, admiring them for looking so awesome in their casual clothes as they danced. Uninentionally, his eyes strayed down to what he was wearing. Aang gasped and started hyperventilating as he was reminded once again that in a few minutes, he was about to dance on that stage, wearing a wig, fake breasts and a frilly, short, blue dress. He retreated to a dark corner and crouched down, fanning himself with his hand as he attempted to stop his panic attack from getting worse.

It doesn't seem to be working, because 5 minutes later, the only thought that seemed to be able to run through his mind was, _'I'm about to go out wearing __**this**__!!! OH MY GOD!!!'_

Now, you're probably wondering why the hell this was happening….well……

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*9 days earlier…….*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No, no no no!!!!"

Aang watched from the side glass doors of the studio and snickered as his boyfriend and his dance partner got yelled at once again by the ragged old prune they call head of the dance department.

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes to himself as he slowly lowered Mai from the lift they had just attempted to do. Mai heaved he trademark sigh as she was set on her feet, crossing her arms boredly. Here we go again……

"What is the matter with you two?! We have been practicing this routine for almost 2 and a half weeks!!! Why can't you get it right?" Madam Lo screeched, pointing a wrinkled and well manicured finger at the two teens.

"I don't really think we did anything wrong. The lift _felt_ perfect-" Mai started but was cut off by Madam Lo

"It was! Your lifts, your lines, almost everything, graceful, perfect! But your faces!!!!" she walked over and pinched the two hard on the cheek, leaving red spots on their pale skin. Zuko cringed and resisted the urge to smack the old lady's hand away. Mai looked….well like Mai when she was annoyed.

"You're supposed to be dancing a contemporary piece about, childhood friends, becoming lovers!!! Where's the emotion?! Where's the chemistry?! You dance like you hate each other!"

Zuko and Mai regarded each other with a blank stare and each gave Madam Lo their "Are you kidding me?" look. Well maybe if she didn't pair up an ex-couple who broke up because they were both gay, she wouldn't be having this problem.

As if realizing this fact, Madam Lo blinked and shook her head, slapping a hand over her eyes in the process.

"Don't answer that." She sighed heavily. "Ayayaaaaaay…..just, keep pacticing, I'm gonna go check if the fog machine's been delivered." She said, tuning her back on them and walking out the front doors, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like "Why do my best dancers have to be an ex couple?"

After she was gone, Mai and Zuko looked at eachother blankly again.

"Wanna take a break?" Mai asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Whatever." He said. Mai returned the gesture and started making her way toward the glass doors on the opposite side of the room from which Madam Lo exited. Aang, stepped to the side as she walked out, offering her a small smile when she noticed him.

"Hi" he greeted.

"Hello" she deadpanned.

Because of the fact that Mai's ex boyfriend turned gay for him, people assume Mai and Aang hate each other, but they don't. It's just kinda awkward for them to be in each other's presence because:

Fact #1:Aang is now Mai's ex's current boyfriend, she's not and can't be mad at him because….

Fact#2: As if in retaliation, through some weird twist of fate, Mai is now dating Aang's older sister, Ty Lee…and so Aang could never get mad at her even if he wanted to.

"Where's your sister?" Mai asked. Aang shrugged. "She's probably with Azula who's in the auditorium, working out details for her props and stage set up."

"Oh. Thanks" Mai said before turning and walking down the hall.

After she left, Aang pushed through the glass doors and leaned on a pillar as he watched Zuko practice the routine alone.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you look holding out that necklace for an imaginary partner?" Aang asked, grinning teasingly at Zuko while taking a few steps forward.

Zuko straightened from his previous position, which was, half kneeling, holding out a heart shaped necklace to his imaginary, according to whoever choreographed this damn routine, "Childhhod friend soon to be girlfriend". He cocked one hand on his hip as he glared at the younger boy.

"Well, if you think I look ridiculous, why don't you come over here and help me practice?" Zuko asked, eyebrow raised in playful challenge.

Aang raised his own eyebrow at the question, as if Zuko just suggested, he go around the school wearing a cow girl outfit, riding on a broomstick horse as he yelled 'wheeeeeeeeehawwwww'. "Why the bleep would I wanna do that?" he asked. Zuko rolled his eyes. "What? If you have the guts to be ridiculing me, then why not fix the problem yourself?" Zuko said, holding out the necklace to Aang and walking toward the boy challengingly. Aang backed away, hands going up in front of him to ward off his now smirking boyfriend.

"Give me 3 good reasons why I should help you" Aang said, still backing away as Zuko approached him.

Zuko shrugged. "Fine….First, you're a trained dancer too, second, you've seen the routine enough to memorize all the moves- I know you do! Don't deny it!!" Zuko said when Aang opened his mouth to protest. "-and third you're my boyfriend."

Aang resisted the urge to pull at the neckline of his shirt nervously. Zuko had a point there…."But..I'm a _guy._ I can't do all the moves, in this routine. Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. "Oh please! You've studied ballet and been a gymnast since you were three." Aang hadn't realized, he had no more space to back into, and noted in panic as he felt the wall come into contact with his back. Zuko leaned one arm on the wall beside Aang's head, moving close enough for the younger boy to smell his scent.

"Plus…I _know _from experience how _flexible _you can be." Zuko whispered into his ear. Aang blushed furiously. Still trying to win a losing battle, to regain a even a tiny speck of pride Aang replied. "O-oh yeah, give me one example" Zuko pulled back and snorted.

"You seriously want me to do that? We'd be here all day, because I can enumerate plenty."

Aang looked on in horror as Zuko started ticking his fingers as he recalled.

"That time on my couch when you were drunk, In your room when your family went on vacation, In _my_ room when Uncle had to go to a tea convention, the janitor's closet, the school rooftop, the third floor bathroom-"

"Okay! Okay!!! Enough! Stop it before someone hears you!" Aang said, hand flying up to cover Zuko's mouth as he felt his blush spread from his neck all the way to his hairline.( A/N:or at least where his hairline would be if he _had_ hairXDD)

That infuriating smirk was back on Zuko's face as he crossed his arms across his chest in victory….who knew that all those amazing times they'd fooled around could be used for blackmail.

"Ugghhh, alright fine…but if anybody sees me doing this…I am gonna rip your limbs off and beat you with them, got it?!" Aang said, glaring at his boyfriend threateningly before walking over to Zuko's duffel bag in the corner, where he knew Zuko kept, extra clothes that are appropriate for dancing.

After Aang had changed into a thin white tank top and a pair of shorts, a short mock practice session and some stretching, Zuko walked over to the cd player beside the mirrors (A/N: every dance studio has mirror right?) and tried to find the song they were supposed to dance to.

Aang stretched a few more times as Zuko finally found it and walked over, into position, a foot behind Aang.

Aang sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm doing this" he grumbled as he straightened to the first position the girl in the routine is supposed to be in. He closed his eyes, letting the dancer in him take control as the music started.

_If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_

Aang gave himself away to the music as he drifted to the mindframe of the character he was supposed to be playing out in this dance. He closed his eyes, eyebrows clenched together as Zuko nuzzled his face into his back, sliding up to his shoulder as he held up the heart shaped necklace in front of Aang's face, silently asking '_be mine_'

And playing the part of the reluctant lover, Aang ducked, staring at the necklace, eyes narrowed in rejection and hesitation, before shifting his body, bending gracefully as he shied away from it. Zuko followed, arm still held out in a perfect line, clutching the necklace. He moved, following Aang as he turned his back on him and his love again.

He grasped Aang's shoulder and turned him around to face him, holding out the necklace again and dropping it into Aang's palm.

_Tell you from the start how I longed to be your man._

With a push to his shoulder Aang turned away once more, and Zuko held his leg in support, keeping him balanced as he did a full arabesque with all the grace and perfection any male and female dancer alike could ever have, all the while holding the necklace in front of him.

_But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

The leg Aang had up in the air bent as his body curled in rejection, clutching the necklace for a second to his chest, realizing that he can't accept it. Zuko let go of his leg as he stepped forward, his expression pained as he dropped the necklace behind him.

* * *

Mai and Ty lee stood dumbstruck as they watched Aang and Zuko dance together from behind the glass doors. It turned out that Ty lee was indeed with Azula and was suffering along with a few others under the spoiled princess' tyranny as she ordered them to do this and that and was overcome with joy when her girlfriend showed up to find her. Mai had said that practicing with Zuko is going nowhere and their performance is gonna go up in flames. Ty lee took that as her cue to leave Azula's crutches, she grabbed Mai's arm, almost bouncing as she dragged her back to the dance studio, saying that she could help them practice.

Zuko and Aang dancing the routine as if it were the most natural thing in the world, proper facial expressions, overflowing chemistry and all, was not what they expected to find.

They watched in silence as Aang ran and Zuko chased him, grabbing his arm and holding it up as Aang kicked into a brief arabesque before turning as Zuko grabbed him by the middle and lifted him into an arc and landing him on the floor.

"Wow" Ty lee murmured as Zuko and Aang executed move after move, in perfect synchronization and harmony. Aang danced the part of the girl better than any girl could have. Mai thought as she watched him fling himself with no hesitation into Zuko's arms in a spinning jump.

"You know…they're actually good….they're really good"

Mai murmured as she watched the two boys do the lift she and Zuko had done earlier.

"Who is pretty good?"

Ty lee jumped and hid behind Mai as Madam Lo suddenly appeared behind them. Before neither of them could answer her, the old lady stole a peek into the room and was stunned into silence.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, as the feeling inside keeps building_

All three females watched As Aang's body gracefully curled backward, dropping from Zuko's shoulders in a graceful back handspring and landing on his feet.

Mai and Ty lee looked at Madam Lo, scrutinizing her reaction to see if she can deny the superb display of grace and power the two young men were executing. The old department head's face remained as it did earlier, wide eyed and slacked jawed. Mai and Ty lee turned their attention back to Zuko and Aang, watching as Zuko held up the necklace again pleadingly to Aang.

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

Ty lee felt the mood of the dance tug at the drawstrings of her heart as she watched her brother, grab Zuko's hand(the one holding the necklace) and push him away, even though his face was screaming the want and craving.

_If it kills me_

Zuko started running back ward as Aang pushed him again, harder this time as the smaller boy started running as well, pushing him away.

_If it kills me. _

Madam Lo gasped quietly as Aang flung himself into Zuko's arms, small body curling around side ways into the other boy's for a second before being set down swiftly on his feet as Zuko ran and executed a complicated jump with ease.

_It might kill me_

Ty lee resisted the urge to squee in delight as she recognized the part of the dancing which the girl finally gives in to the guy's advances, and instead clasped her hands to her chest as she watched her brother and his boyfriend pretend to tear away at each other's clothing, lust, passion and impatience clear on their faces.

The pink loving dancer couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat however, when Aang bent forward for a second, clasping the necklace Zuko was holding in his teeth and straightening as Zuko ducked, drawing the silver chain dangling from Aang's mouth with his tounge between his lips as he slid upward, biting the part of the necklace just below Aang's chin.

Ty lee wanted to jump and clap her hands together at the romanticness (and sexiness ;D) of it all when Zuko hoisted Aang up and the younger's legs went up on either side of him, his body going horizontally, supporte by Zuko, like it would if he were lying down, before folding back, curling against Zuko in bliss before Zuko swung him forward, they still held on to each other as Aang's legs kicked off into a brief arabesque before he landed as Zuko pulled away to do a half split as he jumped in the air.

"Oh my goodness"

Ty lee and Mai turned their gazes away from the dance to look at Madam Lo, who appeared to have managed to find her voice.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too" Mai stated flatly. Ty lee turned her gaze back to the two boys when she noticed Aang run forward in the corner of her eye. She watched bright eyed, when Aang, necklace grasped in both hands now, lifted it over Zuko's head and, wrapping it around his neck using it to pull Zuko downward so their foreheads touched, burning eyes gazing into the other's before Aang used one leg to kick Zuko's feet out from under him.

Mai returned her attention to the two, crossing her arms over he chest as she watched the routine end with the move that she could never get right, and found awkward as hell to do with Zuko.

Mai's eye twitched a bit and Ty lee actually gasped and jumped when Zuko caught Aang as he fell backward gracefully, supporting him by the small of his back as he layed the younger boy down beside him before, bracing a hand on either side of Aang, as he shifted between the boy's legs.

Ty lee giggled and Mai rolled her eyes to the heavens when Aang's hands grabbed Zuko by the hips and pulled their bodies together, his head tilted back in pleasure. Zuko slid down, nose almost skiming Aang's torso as he pulled Aang with him, shifting the younger boy into a sitting position as he knelt between Aang's bent legs.

They watched in surprise as Zuko turned so that his back rested against Aang's chest, his hand coming up to cup the younger boy's face. Then, caught up in the emotions the routine required them to display, in a move that's not part of the choreography, their lips met, moving together lovingly in a sweet kiss.

"Awwww" Ty lee said, hands clasped together to her chest again. She sighed as they pulled apart, eyes shining with emotion. Zuko's lips moved, murmuring what appeared to be a thank you up at Aang, who murmured something back.

The two boys jumped in surprise as Ty lee burst in the room, clapping her hands madly.

"That was BEAUTIFUL you two!!!" she cried grinning at them happily. Aang's eyes widened in horror upon seeing her and he scrambled to his feet, moving as far away from Zuko as possible.

Zuko blinked as Mai and Madam Lo entered the room after Ty Lee. "How long have you been standing there?!" he demanded, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Mai opened her mouth to reply but Madam Lo cut her off, "Mai, you're out. Zuko, you're dancing with Aang on the fundraiser."

The 4 teens' jaws dropped to the floor and stayed there for a few seconds before Mai managed to recover, smirking as she said. "Sure. Thanks"

Ty lee managed to snap out of it a few seconds later and rushed to her brother, hugging him tightly as she squealed. "Yay!!!! Aang, you and Zuko are gonna be great!"

Aang, who had possibly gone into shock at Madam Lo's statement, stood rigid as his sister cooed over him.

Aang's brain:

'_'………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………….0.0

…………………………………._**WHAT**__**?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

And so here he was, all dolled up and looking like a total girl, about to dance an extremely suggestive routine, in front of the entire school!!! Not to mention a handful of the most important people in the world of music and art. He is gonna friggin _murder _Zuko!! Then bring him back to life and murder him again! Why the hell did he do that dance with him in the studio again? Aang cursed himself for giving in that day as he vowed to sue the school if someone dares to mention him dancing in a dress to him after tonight.

"Aang are you ok?" Aang looked up to see Katara and Jet approaching him. They had just finished their routine and, if memory serves Aang correctly, Ty lee and Haru should be on stage to perform a ballet routine of Romeo and Juliet.

"No" Aang said, fanning himself again as his panic attack started returning full force.

"I can understand why you feel that way, I mean you're about to perform in a dress, fake boobs and a wig, one mess up and you'd live _the_ most embarrassing nightmare in history, _on stage, _in front of hundreds of people."

Katara hit him on the shoulder "Shush! You're not helping"

Katara knelt down in front of poor Aang, who looked like he was about to go catatonic.

"Shhh." She said soothingly, running her fingers over Aang's cheek in a comforting gesture. "It's gonna be ok" Aang looked at her. How can she say that?! Didn't she hear what Jet just said? He was about to walk into his own doom, this is social suicide, just waiting to happen.

"There you are" Zuko said suddenly appearing behind Jet and looking down at Aang in concern.

"Hey." He said, crouching down beside Katara. Aang glared at him.

"It's only gonna be for about two minutes, you're gonna be fine" Zuko said grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Aang took a deep breath as he felt himself slowly calm down at the touch. He looked at Zuko, taking in the black pants, the black tie, the necklace wrapped around his wrist and the white button down shirt….that he was actually gonna tear apart later on.

Aang gasped and wrapped his arms around Zuko.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this"

Zuko rubbed his boyfriend's back comfortingly, trying to ease away the panic that the younger boy felt.

"Stand up." All four teens turned at the familiar voice as they saw Toph, slowly walking toward them, clad in a punk outfit, toxic green, electric guitar clasped in one hand.

"Snap out of it before I slap you in the face." The petite girl said, coming to a stop in front of Aang, beside Zuko. Aang bit his lip and Toph rolled her eyes, crouching down to yank Aang up by the arm. She poked him in the chest as she said.

"I can understand why you're scared to death, of getting your "manly pride damaged", but for fuck's sake Aang! No one's even gonna know it's you! The first three rows are all reserved for guests and VIPs, the rest of the school is gonna sit far enough not to recognize you. Would you stop acting like the girl you're gonna pretend to be and more of the guy you are?"

Aang seemed to absorb her words and gulped once. "O-ok"

"What?" Toph asked moving closer til they were almost nose to nose.

"Ok" Aang said again, more firmly this time.

Toph pulled back and smirked, obviously leased with herself. "good" she said before turning around and walking away.

"Wow" Jet said after Toph was out of ear shot.

"So much scariness in such a small girl" he continued.

* * *

Aang sighed for the umpteenth time that night, grasping Zuko's hand tightly in his own as they prepared to go on stage. Aang felt like a big, growing, snowball of nerves as he watched Toph's band get closer to finishing their song.

"Hey"

Zuko said, Aang turned to him. "Calm down….look, I know why we danced this thing so well…..don't you?" Aang's eyes widened ever so slightly as he remembered…a fact that no one knew about… The story they were about to dance out, reflected theirs…..child hood friends, going though a rough transition into lovers.

"Just think of it this way…" Zuko said wrapping an arm around Aang and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Just ignore the audience, keep your eyes on me as much as possible, think back to that time, when you pushed me away as hard as you could but I came back anyway" he said, voice growing softer with every word.

Aang's eyes softened as he remembered…Zuko pounding on his door, begging to be let in, Zuko's lips pleading and demanding at the same time as he kissed him into submission…the crushing hurt he felt, wanting Zuko but knowing they can't be together….the guilt and self loathing, knowing that Zuko had a girlfriend but claims he wanted Aang instead…Finally giving in and holding on to Zuko for al he was worth…

" You're an amazing dancer, I know how much you love that stage…If you can do this, it's another achievement…right?"

Zuko was babbling now, saying whatever came to mind to try and encourage Aang.

Aang looked up at the sound of the crowd applauding as Toph's band walked off stage.

He took in a deeeeeeep breath……here it goes.

Aang eyed the audience nervously as they murmured to each other….They're probably wondering where Mai was and who the short, scrawny girl in the blue dress was. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he waited for the music to start.

His legs almost gave out from the nervousness when the first few seconds of the music reached his ears.

But then he felt Zuko nuzzle against his back, face sliding up to his shoulder as he offered the heart shaper pendant to him. Feeling Zuko against him, the fear slowly faded away as he let himself get absorbed into the dance.

The crown watched in awe as they watched the performance, but Aang paid no attention to them. His eyes remained on Zuko, as he promised, letting his passion guide him as the thrill of dancing rushed though his veins.

The world faded away, and it was just the two of them, acting out their story through graceful, complicated moves and the emotions playing out on their faces.

And as they finished it, sealing their lips together once again, he heard thunderous applause as people stood up from their seats to give them a standing ovation, and he knew…hey, he did it….they did it.

Aang smiled as Zuko pulled away from him and stood up, pulling Aang with him. He grinned as Zuko pulled him in for a hug, Aang jumped, wrapping his legs around Zuko and hugging him happily, giggling and whispering "we did it" over and over, not caring if anybody recognized him or not as he clung happily to his boyfriend.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp, that was completely and utterly POINTLESS. It didn't make any sense…well it sort of did but not completely. *sigh* one more plot bunny released from my system. I made Ty lee and Aang siblings because, hasn't anyone noticed? They both have gray eyes and brown hair, and the same cheery, bubbly attitude XD. So yeah

I would give you links to the vids of the dances I used in this fic, but this thing won't let me DX!!!! anyway, if you watch so you think you can dance, you'd probably know whic routines I was talking about. Jet and Katara danced, Phillip and Jeanine's first hip hop number, while Aang and Zuko danced Jeanine and Jason's contemporary routine. You can look it up on you tube if you want ^^

I tried to describe the routine as best as I could, with my limited knowledge of contemprorary dance. If I failed I apologize XD. You can just watch the routine for yourself if my awful writing skills didn't manage to convey it's beauty to you :(...it was an awesome routine, my favorite from SYTYCD, and Zuko and Aang dancing it, was just *squuuueeee* for me ^^. Anyway I apologize fr wasting a few minutes of your time with this thing....Gomen XD and have a good day I guess XDDDD


End file.
